


Thin Walls

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Loud Sex, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Living in a student flat with your best friends is great until you discover just how thin the walls are.





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> This one's short but hopefully hot and funny!   
It's really taken a weight off reducing the amount of fics I'm writing for Kinktober so fingers crossed I'll be much more satisfied with the work I produce just like I am for this fic.  
Plus, this one features my other Monsta X OTP - Joohyuk!  
I really hope you enjoy <3

Loud

Living in university halls was a wholly unique and exciting experience. The fun of sharing a flat with your best friends, the convenience in proximity to the campus, the relief of not having to worry about maintenance bills, etc. However, like with anything, there were a few downsides – food being nicked, dishes not being washed, music blaring at all hours of the night… and, of course, thin walls.

Thin. Fucking. Walls.

-

“Hoseok? You awake?” Kihyun mumbled through the blur of fatigue and the covers tucked around his face.

There were a couple of grunts and sighs then Hoseok rolled his large frame over to face Kihyun. “Yeah.”

“You can hear them too, right?”

“Ki, the entire building can hear them.”

They chuckled until there was a louder bang and the most excessive moan imaginable. Kihyun whined and put his hand over the ear that wasn’t buried into his pillow. He’d been having to listen to this for nearly half an hour now.

“How are they still going at it?” He questioned incredulously.

Hoseok just rolled his eyes. He snuggled in closer to Kihyun and pulled him into his arms, then the cover over their heads. It was cosy, but it wasn’t nearly enough to block out the honking sounds coming from the room next door. It wasn’t the first time they’d been woken up to something similar, but tonight was definitely the loudest and hell if their flatmates weren’t in for it tomorrow morning.

The noise eventually did stop after a crescendo of wails and thuds, and Hoseok and Kihyun drifted off to sleep. When morning arrived they got ready for class, Kihyun going into his own room for a shower and clean clothes, then slumped into the kitchen for an interpretation of breakfast. Hoseok was in the midst of deciding whether to eat cereal out of the only clean vessel available – a saucepan – when two sickeningly cuddly students came wandering in.

“Morning~!” Minhyuk sang.

Kihyun glared at him for as long as it took him to notice.

“What?”

“Oh nothing. I’m just surprised you still have your voice today after the _opera_ you performed last night.” He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He dropped down on the sofa next to Hoseok who had decided that cereal in a pan was better than no cereal.

Minhyuk giggled and continued clinging onto Jooheon who actually had the grace to go pink around the ears. “Sorry, I didn’t know you could hear us.”

“The police were called out because someone thought a murder was taking place.” Hoseok said with a serious look.

Minhyuk scoffed at this. “You know you two are not that quiet either.” He retorted, putting his hands on his hips.

“Yeah you woke me up last week.” Jooheon added, pouting.

Kihyun narrowed his eyes and shook his head, though his cheeks were turning magenta. “There’s no way we’re even half as loud as you were last night.” He whacked Hoseok’s shoulder. “Tell him.”

“You _so_ are!” Minhyuk cried and laughed.

“No we are not! _Hoseok!_”

Hoseok put down his cereal before Kihyun could knock it out of his hands. “We’re not loud.” He said dutifully.

“Fine. The next time you’re banging like wild animals, I’ll record you and you can hear-”

“Minhyuk!! That’s fucking weird!”

“It’s not weird!”

“_Yes it is!_”

-

The incident was more or less forgotten about as the week drew on. Dissertations and other assignments became more prevalent, making sleep hard to come by but craved so badly that nothing could stand in its way. At the weekend, however, after the workload had died down a little, Kihyun found himself in bed at a semi-reasonable hour with Hoseok between his legs under the sheets.

His breath hitched as Hoseok’s mouth left his cock and enveloped one of his balls in wet warmth, tongue rolling the sack around erotically. His hands came up and gripped the pillow when he felt a slick finger at his entrance. It probed around as his other ball was given attention, then Hoseok slipped inside all the way to where Kihyun could feel the cool metal of the ring he always wore on his index finger. He sighed with pleasure, the dual sensation of being stretched and having his testicles sucked on was making his stomach flutter.

Hoseok added a second finger and traced his tongue down to lick and kiss around the both of them, creating more wetness. The fact that he was still hidden beneath the bed covers gave Kihyun a shiver as it felt like some phantom entity was pleasuring him. He smiled as he felt the third finger and Hoseok’s tongue at his entrance, ready to push inside.

But the smile was wiped when he suddenly heard a giggle descend into a moan coming from the wall behind him. Evidently, Hoseok heard it as well because his head shot up despite the duvet still covering him. Kihyun almost laughed.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me.” He said. The moans were getting more frequent now and he could also distinctly detect Jooheon’s voice saying something that made Kihyun’s skin crawl but Minhyuk squeal.

Hoseok shuffled up the bed and his face finally appeared. Then he thrust his fingers a little more deeply, adding the third at last. “Just ignore them.”

Kihyun gasped. He clutched Hoseok’s face and brought him down for a kiss, quickly licking his way into the elder’s mouth and sliding their tongues together. His legs came up to wrap around Hoseok’s waist as he grew more accustomed to the fingers inside of him and writhed, needing more friction. He was about worked up enough that he could have cum just from that when Minhyuk started yelling Jooheon’s name.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” He growled and pushed Hoseok down onto the bed. He straddled the other boy’s body and lined himself up. “You ready?”

“Err… yeah? Are- are you?” Hoseok was looking up at him warily.

Kihyun didn’t reply and promptly sat down on Hoseok’s length, letting out the most ridiculous noise he’d ever relinquished during sex. Hoseok looked even more startled but the feeling of Kihyun’s hole clenching around him was enough to easily distract him. Although he’d felt pretty confident in his haste, Kihyun now panted as he tried to adjust, the pressure shooting up into his stomach was good but not good enough to disguise the pain.

However, quite amusingly, the noises from next door had quietened all of a sudden.

“You alright?” Hoseok asked, rubbing Kihyun’s thigh as he noticed his frown of discomfort.

Kihyun nodded. “Yeah, just gimme a sec.” He smiled and lazily traced his fingertips over Hoseok’s chest, flicking his nipples.

But his frown returned, in a different way this time, when the noises started back up again with renewed force. Minhyuk was moaning like a sealion in heat and the bed must have been rocking against the wall if the constant bang, bang, bang was anything to go by.

“Right that’s fucking it.” Kihyun muttered. He steadied himself and began to move up and down. “Oh yeah.”

Hoseok chuckled at him. “It’s not a competition.”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Kihyun snapped. “Oh _yeah_!!”

He kept moving faster until he was bouncing up and down on Hoseok’s cock, making the latter groan naturally without needing to force it. He yelled expletives and moaned like a pornstar, using his singer’s lungs to belt loud enough to drown out Minhyuk’s whining, although it was getting difficult and Minhyuk had a strange ability of squeaking at inhuman pitches.

Hoseok just lay there, thrusting up into Kihyun and trying to focus more on getting himself off rather than wondering if Jooheon was rolling his eyes as well. But he bet he was.

“Shit, H-Hoseok I’m- I’m gonna come.” Kihyun stuttered, the rapid way he was bobbing up and down distorting his voice.

Hoseok, now laughing at the ridiculous screaming match going on, decided to play along. “Not yet, baby.” He got hold of the base of Kihyun’s cock, squeezing to prevent his release and Kihyun moaned involuntarily this time. “Get on your knees.” He commanded.

Kihyun quickly got off of Hoseok’s lap, knelt on the mattress, and as per further instruction, braced his hands on the headboard. Hoseok came up behind him and took hold of his hips. He shoved back in without warning and at this new angle, managed to slam against Kihyun’s prostate.

“_Ah fuck!!_”

“You like that?”

“Shit _yes_, Hoseok. Keep going!”

Hoseok rocked his hips back and forth, finding his rhythm to properly thrust into Kihyun and made sure it was hard enough to have the bed knocking against the wall and Kihyun hollering with pleasure. He was moaning louder himself now, loosing himself to the feel of ramming into that tight heat and was strangely enjoying how lewd and wild Kihyun sounded despite how over the top it was. He mentally decided to never admit out loud to _anyone_ that hearing Kihyun and Minhyuk screaming together was turning him on enough that a fierce arousal was pooling in his abdomen.

“Come for me baby.” He panted in Kihyun’s ear, letting his hips snap forwards of their own volition, too far gone to really control what he was doing anymore.

“Aah Hoseok, I’m so close… _so close_.”

“That’s it.”

“Oh god right there!”

“_Yeah!_”

“_Right there!_”

“_Kihyun!!_”

“Ah, AH_, AAAH!!_”

Kihyun’s cum splattered onto the pillows about a second before Hoseok shot his own up inside of him, the warmth and the wetness and the quaking tightness of Kihyun’s hole milked out every last drop.

They collapsed down onto the sheets, away from the mess, both panting and sweating with grins spread out on their faces. Kihyun wrapped himself around Hoseok’s big cuddly body, revelling in his closeness and the afterglow. It was so hazy and wonderful that he momentarily forgot that he’d been having some kind of contest with Minhyuk.

That is until the entire flat, both couples included, heard Hyungwon’s voice shrieking down the hall:

“I AM TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP YOU HORNY BASTARDS!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Hyungwon should get his revenge as well... but with whom?


End file.
